Evil or not?
by BlueFoxCub
Summary: Cali and Jenosah were different from other vermin. They would rather live peacefully than kill, but do the redwallers beleive that? Their troubles only grow when their old pack tracks them down, and the only way to get out of it all is by proving their loyalty. (First fanfiction)


**I decided to write this story because two of my favorite animals are the villians in Redwall. Foxes and ferrets. Of course, I don't own Redwall, only my OCs (Why does that even need to be stated?).**

"Get up! Ya got work to do!" The young vixen forced her eyes open. That was when she felt a paw pull on her ear.

"OW!" The rat pulling on her ear smirked.

"That's wot ya get for be'in lazy!" This had become a daily rotioune for Cali. She put on her brown tunic and reached for her two feathers. One was green with a brown tip, and the other, brown with a green tip. They almost matched her eyes, except one was amber instead of brown. The other, of course, was green. Each feather had two white beads on them. Cali's mother, Umboni, the pack's soothsayer, had crafted them to were you could clip them onto your ear when Cali was a child. She finally put on her belt of daggers on, and went outside.

There, she found her best friend, a ferret called Jenosah. While it was rare to have eyes like Cali's, it was even more rare to look like Jenosah. She was a silver ferret with white face markings and chest. Like Cali, she was wearing two feathers on her ear, but these ones were blue and white.

When Cali had first received her feathers, she demanded that Jenosah had some too. Umboni had agreed, but she said that was the last thing she would do for either of them. And she was right. She was still alive, but she stopped paying attention to her daughter when she was old enough to take care of her self. The ferret was also wearing a white tunic, and had a sling and pouch of stones at her of the girls were good with two weapons. For Jenosah, it was the sling and sword, and Cali had the daggers and bow.

"Are you going to go find breakfast with me, or are you gonna sleep even more?" the ferret joked. Cali flicked her friend's ear in response. The girls than left the clearing deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before they came across the stream. Cali aimed her daggers in front of the fish, and hurled them into the water to catch them. Jenosah had sharpened the rocks a little, so that she could kill the fish in the first shot even if she didn't get it in the eye.

After a bit, we felt that we had caught enough fish to feed the pack, so we went down stream to collect the fish. Their was a lake at the and of the stream, with an earth made rock bridge right between them that Jenosah crossed. The net used to catch the dead fish is low, because while the current carries them to the lake, they still sink, so the net catches them. The girls also didn't want to waste time killing fish that accidently got stuck.

They hauled out the net with the fish, and brought it back to camp, were there was some commotion. Apparently, a weasel and rat had found a hedgehog. Finally, the cheftain came out. He was a large black rat with blood red eyes, a black cloak, and a hook on his tail. His name was Bachyn. He grinned evily at the hedgehog.

"Looks like we have a new slave," he said. "Put him with the rest." Cali hated it when he said that. That night, when the pack ate, Jenosah and Cali sat together at the back of the group. The ferret suddenly spoke.

"We could leave you know," Cali looked at her friend in surprise. How were they supposed to do that?

"I know you don't like it here anymore than I do Cali. Think about it, we could even free the slaves."

"If we did that, Bachyn would hunt us down and kill us."

"Not if he couldn't find us. I already have a plan, I've heard of this place called Redwall, and it seems good. We could stay there."

"Even if Bachyn doesn't find us, I don't think the creatures there would want us there at all." Cali had heard stories about how a fox knocked out the abbot and tried to take the abby's riches, and one about how a ferret tried to take over the abby. No matter how much Cali didn't want to be, she was just as much vermin as any rat.

"They will once they find out we freed the slaves," Jenosah countered. "Meet me in my tent." and the ferret dissapeared. The fox sighed. Once her friend had a plan, there was nothing to keep her from doing it. Cali finished her fish, and headed towards Jenosah's tent.

**Sorry it was so short and boring, but it gets better with Jenosah's mischeif!**

**(You'd think that Cali would have been the mischeifious one.) I just relised that Jenosah and Cali are like my friend and I. Huh.**


End file.
